Evolution of the Species
by JA Baker
Summary: Sequel to Storm Clouds: the truth about Buffy’s powers is uncovered…
1. Part 1

**Evolution of the Species**

"It's good to see you again Miss. Summers." Jack Hawksmoor sat on a bench near Venice Beach pier, "The American Government and media have done a good job of blackening my good name."

"Your note was too intriguing to pass up: 'We need to talk. Venice Beach, noon. Hawksmoor.'" Buffy sat down next to him, "You know, you need to work on your creative writing."

"Not something I've ever really needed." Hawksmoor shrugged, "But still, I'm glad you came."

"When one receives a personal invitation from the leader of The Authority, one turns it down at their own peril."

"We're not that bad."

"So, what brings you to LA?"

"You do." Hawksmoor pulled a large manila folder from inside his jacket, "After our first meeting, Jenny did a little investigative work into the origins of the Slayer, and founds something interesting."

"I find that hard to believe: The Watchers Counsel did a good job of setting up false trails."

"True, but they couldn't control the shaman."

"The who?" Buffy asked.

"Earth has always had a shaman, a protector appointed to look after it by it. As each one passes, a new Doctor is chosen, linked to the spirits of his predecessors." Hawksmoor explained, "The current shaman is a member of The Authority."

"Nice." Buffy cocked her head to one side, "So, what he say?"

"Do you know you are the longest surviving Slayer on record?"

"I'd hardly say that: I've died twice." Buffy shuddered.

"Still, you've dealt with things now previous Slayer has ever faced." Hawksmoor looked her in the eye, "Have you ever wondered how you came out on top every time?"

"Luck?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that: you are more than just another Slayer."

"I don't think I like where this is going…"

"It's true Buffy: you're super-human. Latent, not activated, but it's who and what you are."

"Oh man!" Buffy shook her head, "Just when I thought life couldn't get any weirder."

"I would have thought that someone with your calling would find this useful."

"Useful? Do you have any idea what it's like to be different?"

"Yes."

"Ok, wrong person to ask." Buffy sighed, "So what do I do?"

"That's up to you. You can remain as you are: your full powers may or may not manifest themselves. You could conservable live the rest of your life as you are now…"

"Or?"

"There is a way to fully activate your mutation. We know a woman named Christine King: she used to be seconded in command of Stormwatch. She can activate your powers."

"What will they be?"

"There's no way to know for sure, but based on what we know about your Slayer abilities, probably even faster reflexes and added strength. We won't know until, if, you decided to be activated."

"How long do I have?"

"I'd like to say as long as you like, but sooner or later the government is going to find out I'm down here and do something stupid like try and arrest me." Hawksmoor stood, "I'll be back in an hour. Door."

* * *

"Well?"

"Will I have to work with you, kill people?"

"No: as long as you don't do anything that threatens the safety of the Earth or its people, we'll stay out of your way unless invited.

"Ok, beam me up Scotty."

* * *

"Buffy, you sure you want to do this? Last time you tried to take on one of these Daemons, it almost killed you!"

"Relax Xander: this Slayers got a who new bag of mojo…"

**The End**


	2. Part 2

**Evolution of the Species **

**Part 2**

The elevator descended into the depths of the earth, deep below the UN building in New York City.

Riley Finn stood next to the uniformed guard to hat met him at reception, feeling tense and a little scared: he didn't know why he'd been called back from Mexico, or what his work could possibly have to do with the UN, but orders where orders.

The elevator stopped, and the guard led the way through the doors and along a corridor without saying a word. The rooms where all numbered rather than named, and it was obvious that this was not a place that wanted to advertise its self too much.

The guard stopped outside a nondescript door and stood to one side. Taking it a read that this was their destination, Riley knocked, then entered.

A young man in a USMC uniform sat behind a high-end workstation, and tall, dark skinned woman sat on a sofa to one side of room. She stood when she saw Riley, and he could see a scar running down one side of her face.

"Captain Finn?" She asked, her accent hard to place, "The name's Flint. Colonel Santini is on the phone to the Sectary General right now, so we'll have to wait a minuet." Riley shook the hand she offered, and was amazed by the strength she possessed.

"Could you tell me why I was asked to come here?" He asked, looking at the four bare walls, "StormWatch isn't in my line of work…"

"No, but your past is." A voice came from the doorway, making Riley turn, "Colonel Benjamin Santini, at your service." He smiled, "Flit, that will be all for today."

"Colonel." Flint nodded, then headed out the door into the corridor.

"Please, come in." Santini held open the other door, "This isn't my usual office: it's just a little space I can use when needed." He motioned Riley to a chair; "I need to ask you about an old friend of yours, "Miss Elisabeth Ann Summers."

"Buffy?" Riley raised an eyebrow, "What do you need to know about her?"

"It's quite simple Captain Finn." Santini sat behind the large desk, "Is she a member of The Authority?"

"What!" Riley almost leapt from his chair, "Buffy's not even a…"

"A Superhuman?" Santini cut him off, pulling a pile of photos from out off a draw, "I beg to different." He passed the pile to Riley; "Miss Summers has been under discreet surveillance since the destruction of the Initiative. 3 weeks ago she met with Jack Hawksmoor, leader of The Authority, on Venice Beach. She then disappeared for two hours. At the same time Christine King, former deputy director of StormWatch, and the only known activator on the planet, also disappeared."

"I don't believe this." Riley looked through the photos: they clearly showed Buffy and Hawksmoor talking, and then disappearing through a 'door' in reality.

"Believe it Captain." Santini opened a cabinet to the side of his desk, revelling a TV/video unit, "Two days later, the surveillance team recorded this." He pressed play.

The video was shaky, the image fuzzy with interference, but Riley could clearly see Buffy and Xander standing before a trio of Daemons, each one standing at lest 7-feet tall, and armed with axes. Buffy stepped forward, her hands seeming to glow brightly as the first Daemon swung its axe at such speed that no normal human could have avoided it.

But Buffy was already standing behind him, grabbing his head with both hands and twisting it enough to snap its neck like a dry twig. A second Daemon lunged forward, buy Buffy kicked out with such force and speed that its head came clean off.

The third Daemon tried to run, but Buffy caught up with it in a moment, lifting it off the ground and holding it in the air. She seemed to interrogate it for a moment, before smashing it into the ground with such force that it left a crater in the concrete.

Santini switched off the tape: "There have been several more instances like that in the past 3 weeks, raging from 'slaying' Master Vampires to lifting a city-buss. Miss Summers is most defiantly a Superhuman, and a quite powerful one at that: I have been told that if she could fly, she would have earned a 'Majestic' level classification."

"What dose this have to do with me?" Riley asked, shocked by what he had seen.****

"Miss Summers is not considered a threat at the moment, but she dose have a proven connection with The Authority." Santini explained, "We want you to join StormWatch, so that if it is ever considered necessary to make contact with her, we have a friendly face to show her." He sat back, "Well?"

"Ok." Riley nodded, "I'm in…"

**The End**

_More Buff/Authority fun in the forthcoming 'Child of our time'…_


End file.
